Asexual
by babygirl669
Summary: Bughead. Told from Betty's perspective, we see the journey one day takes when she discovers Jughead is asexual. Intended to fit canonically in the comic universe, but also fit into what being asexual actual entails. Read and review please!


**I admit, I am super screwed up for this, but I am going to write the story anyway. As a disclaimer, I do not own any characters.**

I got up Monday morning, ready for the week. The sun was shining in my window, and the birds were singing. Could it be a more wonderful day? Could I be in a more fantastic place? Probably, actually.

Most of this school year has gone to crap. Recently, a boy in our town was murdered. He was shot in the head. Most of all, however, he was a Blossom. More specifically, he was Jason Blossom, the father of my sister's unborn twin babies.

The only light I really see in my life anymore is Jughead. He is my rock, the love of my life. He is so talented and unapologetically himself. He has been through some rough times, and our mutual best friend Archie is helping him through these times where I cannot.

Juggie's dad, FP, was sent to jail, accused of murdering the aforementioned Jason. This left Jughead alone, for the most part, with nowhere to go but to the Andrew's home. Luckily, he was taken in, otherwise he would have been homeless, again.

I got out of bed and began applying the natural face of makeup I usually donned. It took about ten minutes before I was headed down to the breakfast table for the eggs and bacon my mother was fixing.

"Betty, you were out late last night," Mom said as I sat in my seat.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Veronica and I were at Pop's working on some homework." I met my mom's eyes and saw the mistrust in them. I knew she didn't believe me, and for good reason, too. We weren't working on homework. We were digging deeper into the mystery that was Jason's death.

She placed a plate of breakfast in front of me, and I ate carefully but quickly so I could leave for school.

My mom being a journalist meant that she was cutthroat about getting the information about the town's latest gossip. She has never hesitated about using me to get the hardest hitting clues about the residents of Riverdale's personal lives.

I finished my food and rinsed the plate to put in the dishwasher. I grabbed my backpack that was sitting next to the front door and left.

As if instinctively, Jughead and Archie walked out of the Andrew's household at the same time I was passing the door. I paused a beat to allow the boys to catch up so we could walk to the school together.

"How ya doin', Betty?" Archie asked, backpack strap slung over one shoulder.

"I'm doing a bit better. How are you two?" I asked back, savoring the feeling of Jughead wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

They both grunted in response. Such a man thing to do, but I can't help but love them. I laughed and said, "What an articulate answer."

I looked up at Juggie just in time to see him grin. The sight of him made me so happy. I was falling head over heels in love with this boy, and there was nothing that could stop that.

"Hey!" Archie exclaimed, feigning hurt.

"Well, the woman isn't wrong, Arch." Jughead said, defending my statement. He squeezed my shoulder and brought me closer to him as we walked.

Before I knew it, we were arriving at the high school.

RDRDRDRD

The final bell rang for the day and I rushed to the Blue and Gold office to meet Jughead like I normally did after school. Only when I entered the room, the atmosphere felt different.

Juggie didn't run up to greet and kiss me like he normally did. He was perched on the edge of a table, nervously chewing his thumbnail. His eyes were downcast, so I assumed he didn't see me walk in.

I strided closer to the boy I loved and said, "Juggie, what's wrong?" I set my books and binder on the table behind him and reached up to gently caress his cheek.

He grabbed my hand just before it made contact.

"Please, don't touch me," he said, sounding as if he was about to start crying. I looked at him with as much worry as I could muster on my face. He still couldn't look me in the eye. I folded my arms over my chest and waited for him to speak to me.

I saw a single tear drop from his face onto the floor. He took a deep breath and choked out, "I can't do this anymore."

"Wh-what?" I said, shocked. My heart had fallen from my chest into my stomach.

"I thought if I spent enough time with you it could happen, but I just don't feel _that_ way toward you."

Tears began welling in my eyes, "What way, Jughead? Romantically? Sexually? I don't get how you can go from hot this morning to cold right now!"

He turned away from me, both hands flat on the table, head tilted down. "Sexually, Betty. I don't feel for people that way. I don't know how I can be with you, how I can love you, if I can't give you what you want. If I can't give you what you need."

I decided to break his request. I reached a hand out and placed it on his back, moving it up and down. I was trying to soothe him. "But, what if I don't need that?"

His eyes peeked over his right shoulder at me. They were glistening with fresh tears. His iris' were a more shocking blue than normal. "You will. Someday you will, and I won't want to give it to you. You will leave me."

"I love you, Jughead. I love you no matter what feelings you have, or don't have. You are the best thing that has happened to me. You have helped me through this year. You saved me."

"I saved you?" He whipped around, taking my face in his hands. "You saved me, Betty."


End file.
